Gaining the Trust
by the goddess of crossovers
Summary: Kagome, a girl who is involved with a life or death situation because of a little spying done by InuYasha. So now InuYasha has to live with Kagome untill things settle out. Perhaps romance will bloom too? R&R AU
1. Chapter 1:Spying

Okay! I have decided to start a new story since I deleted The Last Page and I'm truly sorry to all the people who liked that story. Sorry.  
  
Anyway on with the story!  
  
Enjoy.  
  
A young girl in a school uniform walked down the street one Monday morning. She seemed mad by the way she was walking.  
  
"Why is mom sending me to this stupid new school?" The girl suddenly yelled out making peoples heads turn. "I mean, it's not going to be any different than my old school!"  
  
The young girl flipped her raven hair defiantly. The girls name was Kagome Higurashi and she was 15 years old.  
  
Kagome stopped walking as soon as she reached a large building with the name Sakura High printed in bold letters above the double doors.  
  
"Well here goes nothing." She took a deep breath and walked into the school building.  
  
"Yes? May I help you?" the secretary at the front desk asked with out looking up.  
  
"I need a schedule. The name's Higurashi." Kagome said as she leaned over the counter.  
  
"Hegami...Hinageshi...Higurashi! Here it is." The Lady said and handed Kagome a slip of paper.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kagome walked into the bathroom before she went to class and started to search through her book bag.  
  
"Ah! Here it is!" She said in a happy whisper as she pulled out a small silver box...cigarettes.  
  
Lighting one, she took a long drag. "Ahh..." Kagome sighed on bliss. "Just what I need before a long day of school..."  
  
She quickly finished up her cigarette and rushed out of the bathroom in time to maybe make it for some of her second period class. Not the she cared if she missed some of school. Hell, she'd be happy is could just skip all of the classes.  
  
"You are...?" The teacher trailed off.  
  
"Kagome's the name." Kagome said with a smug look on her face.  
  
"...Ah Ms. Higurashi. Seems you decided to miss first period today and some of my class as well since you have been marked absent on your very first day here." The teacher said.  
  
"Your point?" Kagome asked while playing with her nails.  
  
"My point, Ms. Higurashi, is that you will be spending your lunch hour in detention!" He said as his face started to get red from anger.  
  
"Yeah what ever. It's not like I haven't been there before." Kagome started casually and took the only opened seat.  
  
"Since you have decided to sit there-"Kagome cut off the teacher.  
  
"Um, Mr...." She looked on the board to se his name. "Mr. Shamaru, I didn't have a choice. This was the only chair left."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Anyways what I was trying to say was that Mr. Yamagaki will be showing you around the school for the day."  
  
Kagome looked to her right to see the boy that would be helping her around the school today and almost fainted. He had gorgeous white- it couldn't be natural –hair and a deep amber colored eyes.  
  
'Mr.Yamagaki' must have noticed that someone was staring at him so he also turned and looked at Kagome.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" He whispered angrily.  
  
"Nothing. I was just starring at your face. It could probably break four or five mirrors." Kagome retorted  
  
Just then a book slammed down on Kagome's desk.  
  
"Yes?" She asked as she looked up to see the annoyed face of Mr. Shamaru.  
  
"If you're not going to listen in my classroom than please leave and not listen go somewhere else and not listen there!"  
  
"Sure will. Any place is better than here." Kagome said and got up with a smile.  
  
"Oh and InuYasha. Don't think I didn't see you talking as well. You can leave with Kagome." The teacher continued.  
  
"Yeah sure. What ever." InuYasha mumbled and sighed.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha walked out of the room together silently.  
  
"SoOoOo..." InuYasha said, leaning against the wall as soon as the classroom door closed.  
  
"So what? If I'm not in that classroom I'm gonna follow the teacher's rules. I'm going. Don't follow me." Kagome said as she popped a cigarette in her mouth.  
  
InuYasha stared after her in wonder, but soon came back to reality. InuYasha, taking no heed to Kagome's warning, decoded to follow Kagome.  
  
"Hmm..."Kagome mused to herself. "Where should I go? The movies? The mall? Food? Home?" She shivered. "Not home. That's the last place I want to be now."  
  
This made InuYasha, who was hiding behind a street light, ponder on what could be so bad as to not wanting to go home.  
  
"Well, I am hungry...alright. Food it is." She walked into the nearest restaurant which so happened to be a café.  
  
"What would you like miss?" The waitress asked Kagome.  
  
"Oh...well I'll have some coffee and a croissant with butter." She answered in a sort of rude voice.  
  
"Um, okay." The waitress answered. You could tell that she didn't like her costumer one bit.  
  
"Make it snappy too."  
  
InuYasha was sitting at a nearby table with the menu all the way up to his eyes. He was debating on weather he should still follow her or go home since nothing interesting was happening.  
  
"Hey Kagome. How are you?" InuYasha heard a deep mans voice say. You could practically hear him smirking.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked irritated as she took a bite out of her croissant.  
  
"Why I just wanted to see my girlfriend that's all. Is that so bad?" The man asked.  
  
InuYasha could tell right off the bat that he wouldn't like this guy and already didn't just by looking at him. He had semi long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and icy blue eyes. (A/n: You gotta know who he is by now. Some of you probably knew before I gave the clue. )  
  
"Go away Koga. I'm in no mood for you today. Besides I broke up with you months ago." Kagome never even looked up.  
  
"Now is that any way to speak to your boyfriend Kaggy?" Koga said in a pouty voice.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I'm not with you anymore!" Kagome shouted making many heads turn.  
  
"We better take this outside." Koga said quietly. You could hear suppressed anger in his voice.  
  
Of course InuYasha followed, very interested in what was going on.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked in a sort of whine/anger.  
  
"Do you remember our deal?? He whispered quietly but angrily.  
  
"..."  
  
"I save you from the gang you and your father and you stay with me with me until I'm tired of you. Got it?" He grabbed her arm.  
  
For some reason InuYasha started to growl. The question though was why? He just met this girl and the only things he knows about her is her name and age, plus he hated her for being so mean to him on the first day they meet! Still though...InuYasha had a strong urge to protect Kagome from this Koga guy...  
  
"I got it! I got it! Now let go." Kagome shrugged his hand off her and started to walk away.  
  
"I'll see you at your new school tomorrow. Be at the front gate at exactly 4:30pm or suffer the consequences."  
  
"Fine Whatever." Koga started to walk away.  
  
As soon as Koga was out of earshot Kagome said, "Alright InuYasha. You can come out now."  
  
InuYasha was surprised tat she could tell he was there.  
  
"How much did you hear?" She asked.  
  
"All of it."  
  
"Than I guess you probably wondering about all of that right?"  
  
InuYasha nodded and waited for her to go on.  
  
"Well than I guess you oughta know whats going on or I I have to kill you."  
  
InuYasha knew she wasn't joking around by the gleam in her eyes and gulped. "O-okay."  
  
"Well..."  
  
That's all I'm giving you today until you give me at least 7 reviews! I love reviews so please give as many as you can.  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please review...? sniff sniff  
  
(Mood swings)  
  
I'll kill you if you don't Muwhahahahah!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Run

Okay! I have gotten reviews so I will post a new chapter. For those of you who don't know I have just finished my first story and I hope I get good reviews for it . Until than though, I think I'll just work on this story.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
"How much did you hear?" She asked.  
  
"All of it."  
  
"Than I guess you probably wondering about all of that right?"  
  
InuYasha nodded and waited for her to go on.  
  
"Well than I guess you oughta know whats going on or I I have to kill you."  
  
InuYasha knew she wasn't joking around by the gleam in her eyes and gulped. "O-okay."  
  
THIS TIME:  
  
"Well...before I tell you this tale, let's go over to my house, so no on else can hear." Kagome said.  
  
"Alright." InuYasha had calmed down some about the whole I'm-gonna-kill-you thing. !  
  
Kagome stopped walking in front, what looked liked, shut down apartment complex.  
  
"Well here we are. Home sweet home." Kagome sighed.  
  
"You live here?!" InuYasha asked incredulously. "By yourself?!"  
  
Kagome looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"I do live here but not alone." She answered. "Michael- I mean my step dad lives here with me. My mom lives on the other side of the world, but that doesn't stop her from telling me what to do. I get mail from her practically everyday."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well come on. Lets go in already. It's getting a little chilly."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
As InuYasha and Kagome walked through the crumbling building with hardly any light, Kagome suddenly stopped right in the middle of the man-made path way. This took InuYasha by surprise, making him bump into her.  
  
"Hey! You can't just stop with out warning people!" InuYasha shouted at Kagome while rubbing his sore nose.  
  
"Oh be quiet."  
  
Just then, Kagome hit a loose floor board with the heel of her foot. After doing that, she kneeled down on the dusty floor and looked inside. There was a ladder.  
  
"Whats that for?" InuYasha asked curiously.  
  
"The way to my house. Come on." She started to descend down the ladder.  
  
InuYasha sighed. "This is all too much to happen in one day. I only followed you because I thought it would be fun, but instead I get my self wrapped up into something I hardly know anything about..."  
  
Kagome laughed a little. "And what would be that?"  
  
"You..." He answered as he followed after her.  
  
"Be careful," Kagome warned. "Some of the steps are a little slippery and it's a nasty fall from there to here."  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
After a few minutes of climbing down the disgusting tunnel Kagome shouted up, "We're here."  
  
When InuYasha jumped off the last step he was amazed at what he saw. Everything was white and simple. The place was so tidy and delicate looking, He was afraid he might some how break the clean atmosphere.  
  
"Well this is my home and now your home too." Kagome said startling InuYasha.  
  
"Wait a minute! My house too?! I don't live here!" He shouted.  
  
"Well you do now, starting today. Your room is over by the living room." Kagome sat on the couch and turned on the T.V.  
  
"I have a family to go home too; you do know this is kidnapping!"  
  
"Have you ever seen those spy movies InuYasha?"  
  
"Yeah...so?"  
  
"Well, when the good guy finds out the spies identity, usually the spy kills the man so know one else finds out about him." Kagome explained as she flipped through the channels.  
  
"Most of the time yes..." InuYasha didn't like where this was going.  
  
"Well those movies were made a long time ago InuYasha. That's when killing people was an everyday thing. But this is modern day. The rules to spies are a little different."  
  
"..." InuYasha said nothing.  
  
"Today, the spy keeps the person with him or her until the authorities find out what has happened."  
  
"What does all of this have to do with me living here though?"  
  
Kagome ignored his question.  
  
"Do you know what the authorities will do with that spy, once they find out? Death."  
  
"That's nice. Why are you telling me this?" InuYasha asked, still in the dark about what was going on.  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha was a complete and total idiot, but then smiled.  
  
"If you don't get it, maybe I'm in luck. Besides you didn't learn that much by seeing Koga."  
  
"Oh yeah! You said that you would bring me back here to tell me that tale of yours. So tell me already." InuYasha said.  
  
"That tale?"  
  
If he doesn't get it by now than I'm not going to waste my life by telling him.  
  
"I made it up so I could get you to come here."  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome funny. "What are you trying to do? Seduce me? If you are I'm not into you so it isn't working."  
  
This made Kagome get mad. "No! Besides your not my type either!"  
  
"Same!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
The one who said wasn't Kagome of course, but it wasn't Inu Yasha's voice either. This note made Kagome freeze.  
  
"Michael?" She asked in a small voice, and turned around slowly to see her steaming step-father.  
  
"H-hi Michael."  
  
"What does he know!?" He asked.  
  
"Well he saw Koga and me and I tried to explain it to him, but he doesn't get it." Kagome flinched at his strident voice.  
  
InuYasha just stood there looking back at the two people more confused than ever.  
  
"Whats the circumstances of the situation?" Michael asked in a fowl voice. He seemed to be calming down, but you could still a hidden anger in his cold black eyes.  
  
"He has to stay here." Kagome whispered in fear.  
  
That's when InuYasha remembered how Kagome said he would have to stay here.  
  
"You little bitch! We hardly have enough room for ourselves!"  
  
Kagome's step-father got up into Kagome's face and slapped her. Hard.  
  
"Hey! You can't go and do that to your children!" InuYasha said without thinking.  
  
"I can, and I just did. Besides, it's none of your business. Whats your phone number kid?"  
  
"Like I would tell you." InuYasha said defiantly and walked over to Kagome. "Hey are you alright?"  
  
"I fine." Kagome answered as she touched her burning red cheek. It hardly hurts anymore."  
  
"Boy! You give me that number or else!" Michael yelled at InuYasha.  
  
"No."  
  
"Kagome, get the number form your little friend."  
  
"Like she's going to get it either."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and put her hand up to Inu Yasha's face.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" InuYasha yelled at her trying to move her hand away, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Sorry, InuYasha this might sting for a second." Kagome warned.  
  
"Huh? Ow!" InuYasha started to howl in pain.  
  
"2...3...6...8...9...3...1..." Kagome mumbled.  
  
Just abruptly as the pain started it stopped.  
  
"His number is 236-8931." Kagome stated.  
  
"How did you know?" InuYasha asked in surprise.  
  
"I'm telepathic. I can hear all your thoughts. The pain you felt was me reaching into your brain and making you think the thoughts I wanted you too." Kagome explained.  
  
"But why do you need my number? I already told you that I'm not into girls like you."  
  
"That's not it." Kagome said angrily. "We need to call your folks to make up a lie on where you're going to be for the next few months.  
  
Well there you go. The next chapter ready to go. Oh, and I changed the summary because I thought it would summarize the story better. Any how, please review a lot. I really like reviews, and I hope to get a lot for this story. . Okay well give me at least SIX reviews and I'll think about writing more.   
  
REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW, REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3:Sango

Okay. I have written the next chapter to the story but you better give me a lot of reviews and I mean it. I'm review crazy. LOL  
  
Enjoy!  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
"His number is 236-8931." Kagome stated.  
  
"How did you know?" InuYasha asked in surprise.  
  
"I'm telepathic. I can hear all your thoughts. The pain you felt was me reaching into your brain and making you think the thoughts I wanted you too." Kagome explained.  
  
"But why do you need my number? I already told you that I'm not into girls like you."  
  
"That's not it." Kagome said angrily. "We need to call your folks to make up a lie on where you're going to be for the next few months.  
  
THIS TIME:  
  
"Hold on a minute..." InuYasha said slowly.  
  
"Hold on what?" Kagome asked with her hands on her hips. "You know too much."  
  
"Know what?! I saw some guy named Koga hug you and you tried to push him away! Let me go- wait a minute..."  
  
Kagome stared at him weird as well as her step-father.  
  
"I shouldn't be begging for my freedom! I can just leave." InuYasha got up and started to leave, but was surprised when no one stopped him.  
  
"Hey don't you care that I'm leaving?" He asked annoyed that no one was doing anything. Kagome was watching T.V and Michael was eating something.  
  
"..." They said nothing.  
  
"Fine! I don't care. Makes it easier to leave." With that InuYasha stepped out the door.  
  
Now we are outside the run down apartment building where birds are chirping...everything is peaceful...  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...!"  
  
As soon as InuYasha stepped out that door and screamed, Kagome burst out in laughter, which got a book thrown at her by her step-father.  
  
"Ow."  
  
Just then, InuYasha stepped back in the room covered with bruises and scrapes.  
  
"What was that?!?!" InuYasha screamed at them.  
  
"You activated the self-defense system when you walked out the door with out putting in the code that stops it." Michael informed, in a grouchy voice.  
  
InuYasha sighed and flopped out on the couch. "Normal people have alarms, but you guys have a stupid machine that throws boulders at people!"  
  
"Congratulations. You're the first person to actually survive level five." Kagome started to crack up which got another book thrown at her. This one really hurt.  
  
"Oww..." Kagome held her forehead in pain. "What did you do that for?! That really hurt!"  
  
"Well if you would stop laughing that annoying laugh of yours than I would save a couple of hundred dollars buying them." He retorted.  
  
Kagome picked up the book that was thrown at her. "The dictionary?!"  
  
InuYasha stared at the two arguing people and sweat dropped. He couldn't believe that just a moment ago, Kagome was cowering in fear because of him...  
  
"Get out of my house Kagome!" Michael shouted.  
  
"No way! Did you see what the security did to InuYasha? I don't want that to happen to me!!"  
  
"Well I do!!"  
  
"You two! Shut up! I can't think this situation out with all of your yelling!" InuYasha shouted over them.  
  
Michael turned to InuYasha glimmering. "You have no say in this boy. We invited you into our home. You are the guest!"  
  
"Excuse me?! Invited?! You are forcing me to live with you because I 'know too much. "InuYasha imitated Kagome in a much higher girl-like voice. "I don't even know what you guys are talking about!"  
  
"Well forced or not you have to obey me! Even Kagome knows that!"  
  
"Hey!" Kagome protested.  
  
Just when InuYasha opened his mouth to say something the whole entire ground started to shake.  
  
"What is this?" InuYasha tried to ask over the loud roaring. "An earthquake?"  
  
"..."  
  
Though just as soon as it started it stopped.  
  
"What the hell?" Kagome commented.  
  
"You mean that wasn't normal?" InuYasha asked in surprise not liking that one bit.  
  
"Did that seem normal to you?" Michael asked annoyed.  
  
"I don't know. You guys are abnormal in my books."  
  
"I think I know what happened." Kagome said in a very serious voice that InuYasha didn't think suited her.  
  
"And what is that, ms.Know-It-All.?" Her step-father asked, still annoyed.  
  
"We were bombed by 'them'."  
  
"Them?" Michael got really angry. "This is what happens when you prancing around telling your secret! Well...I'm not staying here for this. Last time I barley made it out alive!"  
  
"Yeah what ever...like I want you here." Kagome answered.  
  
"Same." With that Michael left through the door with out any luggage at all.  
  
"So it's just you and me now, huh..." InuYasha said uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah, but Michael isn't the only one who is leaving..." Kagome started to pack suitcases.  
  
"You don't mean that you and I are..."  
  
"That's exactly what I mean. You and I are leaving too."  
  
"Why?" InuYasha asked like an idiot.  
  
"Did you not just hear me? We were bombed! They are after me and since it's your fault you are coming with me." Kagome explained.  
  
"My fault? How is this my fault?!"  
  
"If you weren't spying on me."  
  
InuYasha was confused. What was Kagome talking about?  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha waiting for his reply. Finally she gave up. "What are you an idiot? I mean don't you remember that little spy movie lecture I gave you?"  
  
"How could I forget? That was so weird on how you kept rambling and thinking that I was getting it." InuYasha snorted.  
  
Kagome sighed in aggravation. "You are such a bubble head!"  
  
"A...bubble head?"  
  
"Yes a bubble head! There is probably no brain in that head of yours." Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Well you're a bitch!" InuYasha retorted.  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Dumb ass!"  
  
Kagome and InuYasha's verbal fight was cut short when by the loud roar of a helicopter.  
  
"Agent 625, you are reported to come to head quarters immediately." A man with his face covered up shouted through a mega phone.  
  
InuYasha looked at the man in confusion. "Who's Agent 625?"  
  
Kagome stared at him in shock. "You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" She shouted.  
  
"Figured what out?"  
  
Again Kagome sighed at InuYasha's stupidity. "Just follow me!"  
  
Kagome started to run and InuYasha looked at her in confusion again, but followed her anyways though every time he did as Kagome said his head started to hurt from thinking so much.  
  
They ran through ally ways and down underground stairs until InuYasha felt as though his legs were going to fall off.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked in pants.  
  
"To a friend's house." Kagome replied in a even breath. It didn't even look like she broke a sweat yet! "Don't worry though. We are almost there."  
  
InuYasha nodded and pushed himself to move his feet wondering what the hell he had gotten him self into.  
  
What do you think? Hay or Nah? I want reviews big time people.  
  
REVIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4:Living in hideing

Look people, I'm only gonna say this once. If you guys don't start review big time after this chapter than I will discontinue this story. If you don't review than I think that you don't like my story. Please review or I really won't post any more.  
  
Enjoy, you no good non-reviewers.  
  
LAST TIME: "Where are we going?" He asked in pants.  
  
"To a friend's house." Kagome replied in an even breath. It didn't even look like she broke a sweat yet! "Don't worry though. We are almost there."  
  
InuYasha nodded and pushed himself to move his feet wondering what the hell he had gotten him self into.  
  
THIS TIME:  
  
InuYasha and Kagome walked for what seemed like hours. InuYasha wanted to complain and stop right there, but last time he did Kagome threw a rock- More like a boulder- at his head for being so annoying.  
  
All of a sudden Kagome stopped, making InuYasha bump into her.  
  
"Hey! You can't just stop like that!" InuYasha rubbed his sore nose.  
  
"We're here." Was all Kagome said.  
  
"Oh yeah? And where is 'here'?"  
  
Kagome let a small smirk play at her lips. "None of your business."  
  
This comment, for some reason, set InuYasha off. "You know, I have been following you for all most a day now. Its night and I want to go home. I don't have to stay here now because no one is keeping me here, so see ya later weirdo."  
  
"InuYasha do you love your family?"  
  
"Most of the time yes." InuYasha stopped walking for a moment.  
  
"Do you love your self?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Do you care if I die?"  
  
"..." InuYasha didn't answer for a moment and wondered what in the world Kagome was rambling on about.  
  
"You had to think about that one huh." Kagome's eyes were hidden behind her bangs.  
  
"It's not that! I-"  
  
Kagome interrupted him. "It's okay/ two out of three is not bad."  
  
"Why are you asking me these things?"  
  
"Because if you walk away- and you do have a choice-all three things that I mentioned will be in danger. My life, your life and your family's life." Kagome explained.  
  
"..."InuYasha said nothing for a moment as he took everything in, but than came back at full blast.  
  
"What the hell?! What garbage are you spewing?!" He shouted.  
  
"The 'garbage that I'm spewing' is the truth." Kagome stayed very calm, her back turned to him. "Unless you want to find out for yourself, than don't walk away."  
  
"Like I believe you! I'm going." InuYasha started to walk away, but than suddenly stopped.  
  
For some reason a he couldn't move. Something was holding him back, like an invisible force field. Perhaps what Kagome was saying was the truth?  
  
Would his family be in danger if he walked away?  
  
Would he really die?  
  
But the question that bothered him the most was the last one for some odd reason: Would Kagome get hurt?  
  
"What all that racket? If it's though boys again, I'll pummel you all into the ground!" A young woman's voice said from the house that InuYasha and Kagome were standing in front of. Probably from all the noise InuYasha was making a second ago.  
  
"Just wait till I find you, you little- Kagome?" The voice stopped short and a young woman with her hair in a tight pony tail on the top of her head.  
  
"I don't believe it..." She whispered with her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Believe Sango. The neko has risen with eight live to spare." Kagome grinned. "How are you?"  
  
Kagome put her hands out as to give Sango a hug since she was coming near her, but as soon as Sango close to Kagome she whacked her across the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?!" Kagome rubbed the bump on her head.  
  
"What do you mean 'what was that for'? You disappear for a month with out telling anyone where you are going and than just appear in front of my door saying, 'how are you?'"  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
InuYasha coughed purposely. Who was this woman, he wondered.  
  
Sang turned. "Who's this?"  
  
"Huh? Oh this is InuYasha. He spied on me and now him and I are probably going to die." Kagome smiled while saying all of this.  
  
Sango's face turned slightly blue. "You mean he knows?"  
  
"Well..." Kagome sweat dropped. "I tried to tell him but it didn't work. He's too stupid to grasp what I'm saying."  
  
InuYasha's eye brow twitched.  
  
"Kagome...you didn't tell him that movie thing about spies did you?"  
  
"She did." InuYasha said before Kagome could answer.  
  
"No one understands that stuff, Kagome! You gotta say it to their faces!"  
  
"Hey can we talk about this inside though?" Kagome rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
"Come on in. How long do you plan to stay this time?" Sango walked in her house followed by Kagome and than InuYasha.  
  
"A few months." Replied Kagome. "Head Quarters is after me..."  
  
"Like always. Kagome, you should probably tell InuYasha in plan words what is going on." Advised Sango.  
  
"Well alright." Kagome sat down and motioned InuYasha to sit down.  
  
"What I tell you may surprise you and I need you to stay calm."  
  
InuYasha nodded and listen. He couldn't wait to hear what was really going on.  
  
"InuYasha...I am one of the top assassins in a secret organization called Fast Slash. Since they think you know, Fast Slash is chasing us, but now you really know."  
  
People people people! I am only going to say this again and again until you answer me! I want reviews or I will discontinue this story. At least 5 reviews for this chapter or else! Very pissed that no one is reviewing... 


	5. Chapter 5: Kissy kiss

Fine...I won't discontinue but if I don't get as many reviews as I ask for- which is only 7- than I will take it off this time. I'm going to say this at the beginning of every chapter to scare you, but that doesn't mean that I really won't take it off!!  
  
I say Enjoy to only reviewers.   
  
LAST TIME: "What I tell you may surprise you and I need you to stay calm."  
  
InuYasha nodded and listen. He couldn't wait to hear what was really going on.  
  
"InuYasha...I am one of the top assassins in a secret organization called Fast Slash. Since they think you know, Fast Slash is chasing us, but now you really know."  
  
THIS TIME:  
  
InuYasha said nothing.  
  
"InuYasha I know this must be hard for you to take in all at one time, but- InuYasha are you even listening?" Kagome opened her eyes and stopped pacing back for as she spoke.  
  
"That's it I can't take it anymore!" InuYasha yelled and burst out laughing like a maniac.  
  
Kagome started to get angry. "Just what the hell is so funny InuYasha?! This is serious stuff!"  
  
"Yeah right!" He started to laugh some more. "If your one of the top assassins in some 'secret organization' than I'm the Easter Bunny!"  
  
Thousands of veins popped on Kagome's face while Sango just watched with some popcorn. What a good show, she was thinking.  
  
"InuYasha what I'm telling you is the truth." Kagome tried to calm her self. "You have to believe me."  
  
InuYasha wiped some laughing tears away. "How can I?" He asked her seriously. "Do you have any proof? I mean, people don't just come out of no where and say, 'Oh I work for the CIA!', or 'My job is an assassin!'."  
  
"I don't work for the CIA!" Kagome corrected.  
  
"It was just an example! Jeesh!"  
  
"What ever. You're just going to have to believe me." Kagome sighed and sat back down again. She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes.  
  
"I can't. I need proof." InuYasha replied stubbornly.  
  
"You want proof?" She cracked one eye open.  
  
"Duh! That's what I just said you moron!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kagome got up faster than anyone could say 'what' and reached down to the bottom of her skirt where she pulled out a small hand gun.  
  
"InuYasha I could kill you right now and save my life. With out your life you won't be able to tell one person about me." Kagome's eyes had a hard look to them.  
  
InuYasha gulped. "You don't scare me." He lied and snorted. "For all I know that gun could be filled with water!"  
  
"Hmm...it could be..." She tossed her gun from hand to hand while starring hard in concentration at it. "Let's test it and see if it really is a water gun. If it is you'll live. If it isn't than say your prayers."  
  
She held the gun right at InuYasha's face from a little distance and pulled the trigger with a loud 'BANG!'  
  
InuYasha closed his eyes tightly and waited for the pain. When he felt nothing he cracked one eye opened. There was a small hole where a bullet was logged in the back of the chair he was sitting in only a hair fracture away. He gulped.  
  
"No...I won't kill you InuYasha." Kagome said slowly in that strange cold voice and put the gun away.  
  
Once InuYasha got his nerve back he said, "Why didn't you kill me? What? Do you like me or something?"  
  
Kagome stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "InuYasha I didn't kill you because you because you have a family."  
  
InuYasha stared at her strangely for a moment. When Kagome walked away into a room he asked Sango, "What did she mean by that?"  
  
Sango fidgeted. "I don't think that it is my place to tell you."  
  
"Why not?" InuYasha pestered now very curious.  
  
"Because it's not my life. Why don't you ask Kagome your self?"  
  
"Okay." InuYasha said while shrugging his shoulders. He didn't think that it was such a big thing.  
  
"Kagome?" He shouted as he knocked on the door she went in moments ago. "Kagome I'm coming in."  
  
InuYasha slowly opened the door and peaked inside. It was a very plain room with only a desk and a small bed where Kagome was.  
  
"Kagome are you sleeping?" He poked her and Kagome's eyes flew open.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" She asked loudly, quickly getting out of bed.  
  
"Excuse me? I knocked and shouted your name, but you were sleeping like a rock!" InuYasha defended his self.  
  
"Yeah right." Kagome sighed sadly for some reason and asked, "What do you want InuYasha, I'm tired."  
  
"I wanted to know what you meant back there during the gun situation. You said, 'I didn't kill you because you have a family.' What did you mean by that?"  
  
Kagome said nothing for a moment, so InuYasha continued.  
  
"I asked Sango and she told me to ask you."  
  
Again, Kagome was silent.  
  
"Kagome are you ther-?"  
  
Kagome interrupted him. "My family right now...is not my family."  
  
"Not your family?" InuYasha asked confused. "So that man wasn't your dad and that woman that lives away isn't your mom?"  
  
"No they are my parents- no I mean-." Kagome struggled for the words. "In a sense they are my parents and family, but in another they are not."  
  
InuYasha was still confused. What was Kagome saying?  
  
"You might want to take a seat InuYasha. This could be a long story."  
  
InuYasha sat down like Kagome suggested.  
  
"When I was about, oh say fourteen, I had discovered that I had a strong urge all my life to learn how to fight. To kill people and to join people who urged to do the same things. That was the day I met the gang called Fast Slash. They said if I could kill one thing I loved than I could join. I did get in, but...my brother suffered the consequences for me to get in."  
  
Kagome stopped for a moment to look at InuYasha to see if he saw what she meant. He did and looked as pale as a ghost.  
  
"Do you mean...?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. I killed me little brother, a loved one, to join the gang."  
  
She continued. "I didn't know what I was thinking when I did it. All I wanted to do was to join and a mantra in my head drove me to it. I regretted every day now. My mother and father couldn't take in the fact that their only son was murdered by whom? Their only daughter. Fast Slash helped me to alter their memories. I felt awful every time I'd pass my house. The first night after the memory altering I had gone to my house and when my parents came home they said, 'Who are you?' and 'What are you doing in my house?' Mom looked scared and hid behind dad. Dad than threw me out of my house literally and called, 'If you never come back here than I won't call the cops, now scram!' That was the last time I ever spoke with my parents. Do you know how it felt InuYasha? When ever I walked by and saw the family resident list?"  
  
Kagome started to tear up a little, but kept on going. "The list said my moms name, my dads name...but not mine...not mine...That day I wasn't part of a family at all."  
  
When Kagome stopped speaking for a few minutes InuYasha assumed that the story was over.  
  
"Than...whats the story behind your new parents?" He asked.  
  
"Those to people are the parents Fast Slash gave me since I was acting so glum that I wasn't getting my job done." She answered.  
  
"Look, InuYasha, I'm tired. Can you leave me alone so I can go to bed?" Kagome yawned to get her point across.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Just as InuYasha was about to leave he looked over at Kagome who was fast asleep already.  
  
He felt so bad for her. All her pain her loss...  
  
He walked up to her and tucked some loose strands of her hair behind her ear. She looked so pretty when she was sleeping. So innocent...  
  
Maybe, Kagome...you can share my family...  
  
That's what InuYasha was thinking when he bent down and kissed her.  
  
Little did he know what someone was still awake...  
  
Alright. I have posted the next chapter just for you guys so you better review! If you don't me will kill you all by...taking this story off the internet. Muhahahahahaha!!!! Victory shall be mine!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: The moving

Look people, if you don't review I wont post. It's that simple. The only reason I'm posting more now is because I have some good Ideas for this story that I want to write down.  
  
If you reviewed that chapter, enjoy!  
  
LAST TIME: Just as InuYasha was about to leave he looked over at Kagome who was fast asleep already.  
  
He felt so bad for her. All her pain her loss...  
  
He walked up to her and tucked some loose strands of her hair behind her ear. She looked so pretty when she was sleeping. So innocent...  
  
Maybe, Kagome...you can share my family...  
  
That's what InuYasha was thinking when he bent down and kissed her.  
  
Little did he know what someone was still awake...  
  
THIS TIME:  
  
"Kagome, wake up! Its morning and a beautiful day!" Sango announced cheerily...a little too cheerily to Kagome.  
  
"Hmm..." Kagome moaned and rolled over to block out the sunlight.  
  
"Now don't be that way..." Sango pouted when she suddenly had an idea. "Hurry Kagome, Fast Slash has kidnapped InuYasha!"  
  
"What?!" Kagome jumped out of bed and rushed around to get dressed.  
  
Though, right in the middle of her undressing InuYasha, who had heard his name walked in her room and said, "I heard my name. Is something wron-?"  
  
Immediately the room became hushed while Kagome froze. Didn't Sango say InuYasha was kidnapped? Isn't that why I'm rushing around trying to get dressed? Why is InuYasha starring at me...?  
  
Suddenly, everything made sense to the young Kagome as she started to blush heavily.  
  
"InuYasha..." She said in an angry voice.  
  
He gulped. "Y-yes Kagome?"  
  
Kagome stalked up to him so close that their noses where almost touching.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!" Rang through the house followed by a loud slap noise.  
  
Few minutes later  
  
"There," Sango said as she looked at her handy work. "That should stop the bleeding and the ice should numb the pain."  
  
"Thanks..." InuYasha mumbled grumpily and lightly touched his wounded check. "Why did she have to hit me? I mean, she should have locked the door."  
  
"Well, you should know better than to walk into a girl's room before knocking."  
  
"Yeah well...well...!" InuYasha was at a lost for words, so he simply said, "Feh."  
  
Sango chuckled.  
  
"Whats so funny?!"  
  
"Oh nothing." She answered back.  
  
"Hmph...so...where did Kagome go?" InuYasha asked after a moment.  
  
"Kagome? Well she went to get some supplies."  
  
"Supplies?" InuYasha repeated confused.  
  
"Yeah. She's going to need all kinds of things when she goes to fight the Fast Slash." Sango explained.  
  
"Oh...wait! Did you just say her?! By herself?! Wasn't I going to help her out?!"  
  
"No. It would be too dangerous for you to go, since you are not part of the organization."  
  
"You mean she's going to fight them by herself?" InuYasha stood up abruptly from the chair he was sitting on.  
  
"Wrong again. I will assist her." Sango put down the plate she was scrubbing and picked up a new one.  
  
"You? What do you know that can assist her?"  
  
"I could ask the same to you." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye for a moment, than when back to her dish.  
  
"..." InuYasha said nothing.  
  
"I...I use to be part of a gang that was the enemy of Fast Slash." Sango admitted. "I was their best assassin and I was proud of it. Though, went I met Kagome at a duel we were to have for territory, I was amazed at her moves and how she was merciful to my members. I told her this one day and she turned our and said, 'Isn't that what you should do?' This took me by surprise. What did she mean? When I finally found out I decided to quit and join Fast Slash, but they didn't trust me so I couldn't join. Just when I felt like dirt after the rejection Kagome came along and said, 'if you want you can be my friend. You have a good heart, I can tell, and I think that you would be a wonderful ally in times of need'. I accepted and that's where I am today." Sango finally finished her long tail.  
  
InuYasha couldn't believe all of what he heard. Just when he was going to ask a bunch of questions though, Kagome walked through the front door looking serious.  
  
"Sango," She said, not even looking at InuYasha. "I have some serious news.  
  
"What is it?" Sango didn't seem worried at all.  
  
"It's about Fast Slash."  
  
"Well I could figure that much out."  
  
"There...there not after me because I InuYasha knows about me...It's something else."  
  
This got Sango's full attention including InuYasha's.  
  
"Then what is the other reason?" Sango asked in a worried tome as if she knew what it was.  
  
"It's the time." Kagome said in a low voice with her head down.  
  
"It's just as I thought." Sango started to pace.  
  
"Wait...What time? Kagome whats wrong?" Asked InuYasha.  
  
"Every time a member is seen with another member of an enemy organization they get...an execution..." Kagome sat down and put her head in her hands.  
  
"You mean...Sango?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"No. Sango doesn't count any more since she quit. When I was at the military ware house, I ran into Sesshomaru. He and I started talking and-"  
  
"Wait! Did you say Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked not liking where this was leading.  
  
"Yeah. Sesshomaru Mitzukaki. Why?"  
  
InuYasha's face turned pale.  
  
"InuYasha whats wrong?"  
  
"That's...that's my brother..."  
  
"Your...your last name is Mitzukaki?" Kagome asked in a low voice. Her face was now also drained of color.  
  
"No. My mom remarried to a man by the name of John Orsawui. That makes me InuYasha Orsawui. Sesshomaru is my step brother." InuYasha explained.  
  
"Do you live in the same house?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes, but we never speak to each other...ever."  
  
"Y-you have to go!" Sango said suddenly. "Right now. If Fast Slash finds out of your relation to Sesshomaru Kagome execution will be 10x worse!"  
  
"What?" InuYasha was so befuddled that he had no idea what Sango was saying.  
  
"InuYasha. You and I can't stay friends any longer..." Kagome said and looked away from InuYasha.  
  
"What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked. "I'm not going."  
  
Sango, not liking his tone, pushed InuYasha against the wall while saying, "If you care for Kagome, which I KNOW you do, than you will leave and never think about her again. Never speak about her and never talk to her again. Do you understand?"  
  
"I...I don't understand." InuYasha said quietly. "Kagome...you don't want me to go do you?"  
  
"Don't you get it InuYasha?" Kagome asked harshly, her bangs covered her eyes. "This is what you wanted!"  
  
"Yeah, but," InuYasha smiled a small smile. "You always want what you don't have. Then when you get it you don't want it anymore."  
  
InuYasha hoped that this mushy saying would let him stay. He didn't know why, but he was afraid that if he left that he would never see Kagome again and that she might get hurt.  
  
"InuYasha..."Kagome lifted her face up to show those cold eyes once again. "Leave or I will personally kill you."  
  
"Yeah right." InuYasha said.  
  
"Kagome pulled out her gun again and stated, "Try me." She pulled the trigger a little.  
  
"I'm...I'm not going." InuYasha stuttered al little."  
  
"It's your funeral." With that she shot.  
  
Alright people, I have given you another chapter finally and you better review or Else...Please review...three strikes and your out. I want reviews or you know what will happen. 


	7. Chapter 7: Mystery man

Okay look I want review like anyone else does so please review.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
LAST TIME: "InuYasha..."Kagome lifted her face up to show those cold eyes once again. "Leave or I will personally kill you."  
  
"Yeah right." InuYasha said.  
  
"Kagome pulled out her gun again and stated, "Try me." She pulled the trigger a little.  
  
"I'm...I'm not going." InuYasha stuttered al little."  
  
"It's your funeral." With that she shot.  
  
THIS TIME: InuYasha waited for the pain, but for some reason nothing happened. He cracked open one of his closed eyes and looked at Kagome who was lying on the floor.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled. She was out cold.  
  
"Sango what happened?" InuYasha asked Sango.  
  
"She's sleeping. I gave her a tranquilizer shot that put her to sleep. Only for a little while until you leave." Sango answered.  
  
"What about the gun shot that I heard?"  
  
"That was me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sango stood up. "Look, get out of here now. We both like Kagome right? As a friend?"  
  
"What? No! She's just some psycho girl that kidnapped me." InuYasha declared.  
  
"Oh come on. I know that you like her. I saw you kiss her a few nights ago."  
  
InuYasha's face turned as red as an apple. "W-what? O-of c-course not!"  
  
"I saw it with my own two eyes, so I know you care for her. And since you do than you will listen to me and leave!" She looked serious.  
  
"But I can help Sango! I know how to fight!" InuYasha started to whine like a little kid.  
  
"It doesn't matter InuYasha! You are an enemy's member's brother!"  
  
InuYasha knew she was right, but he was also afraid that he would never see Kagome again. It was his fault that she got into this mess. Shouldn't he be responsible for her than?  
  
"Get. Out."  
  
He was about to say something but than decided against it.  
  
"Didn't you hear me?! Get out!"  
  
InuYasha finally gave in when Sango started to throw things at him.  
  
"Bye Kagome..." He whispered as he walked out of her life and her out of his.  
  
!  
  
"Uhhn..." Kagome moaned as she came to. "What happened?"  
  
"You were knocked out." Sango said.  
  
Kagome felt calm (duh! Tranquilizer!) "Oh. Where's InuYasha?"  
  
"He left."  
  
"Good."  
  
After InuYasha left, the house seemed eerily quite and uncomfortable.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome said after a few days. "I think we should get ready for the fight now."  
  
"You're probably right." Sango stopped washing plates and went to her room. "Will we being leaving in an hour or so I presume?"  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome sighed. She missed InuYasha. Yeah, he was a little rough around the edges, but who isn't?  
  
"Okay, Im ready."  
  
"Me too." Said Sango. !  
  
"InuYasha where the hell have you been these last few weeks?" InuYasha's mom yelled at her son.  
  
"No where mom. Just...just a friends." He replied dully.  
  
"Well you could have called! I was so worried about you!" His mom pouted. "Oh you're becoming so much like your brother. Just running off with out telling anyone where you going or for how long."  
  
"Don't say his name mom ok?" InuYasha banged his fist against the wall.  
  
He was so mad at his brother. It was his fault that he can't see Kagome like ever again and his stupid fault for him being related to him.  
  
"Why dear? Did you get into another fight with Sesshomaru?"  
  
"No I- yeah I did okay?" InuYasha decided it was better if his mom didn't know the real cause at why he was so mad at his brother."  
  
"Okay dear." His mom walked into the kitchen. "Dinner will be done soon okay?"  
  
"Sure. What ever."  
  
He walked into his room and sat down on his bed. For some reason he couldn't get Kagome out of his head. Flash backs ran through his head about how he first met her and how he spent time with her....  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
InuYasha was sitting in his room reading a magazine when all of a sudden he heard his mom call, "InuYasha you have a visitor."  
  
"Coming." He called back. Ever since Kagome was gone he was just never into doing anything any more.  
  
"Inu...Yasha..." A girl with long dark hair fell on InuYasha.  
  
"Kagome?!" He asked in shock. He looked at her face. "No, not Kagome, Sango."  
  
"Inu...uhn...Yasha." She moaned again in pain.  
  
Cuts and bruises adorned her body and blood was trickling out of her parted lips.  
  
"Sango?! Can you hear me? Where's Kagome?!" He asked frantically. What the hell happened to her?  
  
"She's...she's..."Sango seemed to be in a lot of pain and InuYasha was afraid she might die.  
  
"What is it Sango?" He asked in a calmer softer voice. "Where is Kagome?"  
  
"He...he has...her..." With that Sango passed out.  
  
"Who is he Sango?" InuYasha asked while shaking her to try and wake her up?  
  
!  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. I'll save you from Fast Slash but on one condition?" A deep voice said.  
  
"Oh yeah? And whats that?" She was in a cell.  
  
"Stay with me and Kill InuYasha." He replied.  
  
"How do you know about InuYasha?" Kagome asked fiercely.  
  
"Well let's just say, he and I have a long past and I think its time I got him out of my hair..." The guy purred and rubbed Kagome's hair on his cheek.  
  
"So will you do it? Will you kill InuYasha and stay here?"  
  
Well....I have no Idea where the hell this twisted story is going so if you don't like it I don't care. 


End file.
